


Keep An Eye

by bunnykingdy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Im illiterate, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Subspace, Voyeurism, dispatch au, excessive use of the word shit and hot, johnny works for dispatch, taeyong is an idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnykingdy/pseuds/bunnykingdy
Summary: Johnny is hired by dispatch to catch popular idol, Lee Taeyong red-handed but instead, Johnny is caught and the idol offers him dinner?





	Keep An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> based from this twt [prompt](https://twitter.com/leemarkchan/status/1080435849836150784)  
> yall this is my first completed fic ever so it's not gonna be perfect but i tried and i couldn't wait for someone else to write this au for me. also, enjoy this 6k words of smut with 4k words of backstory leading to the smut. oh yeah and i know taeyong's profile says he's 5'9 but in the vlive he said he's 174cm which is like 5'7 so i went with that instead. this is a work of fiction yall, do not have sex without protection AND USE LUBE PLS

“have you got an eye on him, Johnny?” 

A brittle voice asked through the phone, Johnny’s eyes doesn’t leave the dark-haired man as he replies, 

“yeah, even better I’ve got two eyes on him”. he chuckled at his own joke in the end but his employer doesn’t sound as amused. 

“be a smartass again and I'll cut your pay.” while Johnny knows his boss won’t hold up to the threat, he still held his tongue from asking ‘what pay?’ because contrary to popular beliefs, his pay is not THAT good. But it did afford him a nicer place in Seoul so maybe it isn’t that bad. 

Johnny was about to reply with a half-assed apology but his target started moving after what seemed like an hour of him being stationary in the dessert aisle in the nearby 7-Eleven. So, Johnny hung up quickly despite knowing how pissy his employer would be on that later on. 

Chucking his phone in his pocket, Johnny moved from his place in the tteokbokki vendor right across the 7-Eleven to subtly follow the target’s movements. Johnny sees from his peripheral vision that in the end, Lee Taeyong chose the same pudding and yoghurt as he did last week. Every time in bulk order though sometimes he eats it with a guilty look on his face. 

Lee Taeyong, NCT U’s main rapper, main dancer and the current sweetheart of South Korea as what Johnny had read in an article on him about his recent song which Johnny surprisingly found pleasant. The group had some nice songs, granted he only listened to a few more well known songs of theirs. 

But, after following the male idol for about almost a month now since the recent comeback, Johnny starts to realise how boring of a target the male is. Sure, Taeyong might be enganging as a person but as a spy target, he's just normal. All he does is go to the 7-Eleven for desserts, waits there for a long time only to buy the same items then play with some random dogs and cats in the street, take pictures then go back to the dorms or the company building. 

While Johnny doesn’t directly work for dispatch, he had been hired by them a lot for some particular targets. Not to boast, but Johnny’s good at this job, he had avoided some rough confrontations but merely speaking but this is the first time he couldn’t dig up anything on someone AT ALL. Even he’s starting to give up on this job.

As the idol paid and gathered the shit ton of food he had in his hands into a canvas shopping bag. GET THIS. A CANVAS SHOPPING BAG. Lee Taeyong brings a canvas shopping bag with a cute duckling on it to his weekly dessert trips. Johnny was at first dumbfounded but after awhile, he realised actually, yeah that’s actually pretty environmentally conscious of the idol. One person can make a change, can’t they?

Taeyong rounds the cashier counter and out through the glass door, the bell of the door rings, the echo sounded louder at night. That’s a physics things, right? Johnny kept a mental note to check that out. 

Johnny was about to turn around to avoid suspicion as the building was only a few metres apart, separated from a narrow downhill road. But Johnny was halfway turnt when the black-haired idol, instead of walking to the road at the side, jogged across the street to the tteokbokki vendor. Johnny kept calm, he’s done this before. One time, an actress even tried to hit him up. That was awkward. 

The idol ducked down from the hanging cover with a wide smile and ordered two bags for himself. He waited patiently beside johnny who was quietly hoping Taeyong wasn’t one of those people who chatted to random strangers because the last thing Johnny needed is his target making contact with their supposed spy. 

But through the whole thing, he remained there patiently. Two hands inside his pink hoodie, the bag of desserts hanging from his wrist. As Johnny stood next to him, the closest they’d ever been, the male realised how short the idol is. Well he’s reasonably tall but everybody’s short for Johnny. The idol always seemed fierce, dominating on stage and even his voice seemed to implicate that but right now, he seems just like a normal person with a normal life albeit that face isn’t really normal. How is someone that good looking? 

Admittedly, Johnny confess to sometimes ogling the male instead of keeping an eye on him as per what his boss had said. But that’s to be expected, Taeyong is like a sight for sore eyes and the personality on that man? Unfair is what it is. Attraction is always there, it’s normal to feel attraction, it doesn’t exactly mean he wants to marry that person and just sweep them off their feet. 

Soon enough, Taeyong’s order is finalized, the vendor hands him the food and Taeyong accepts it graciously with a thank you and cute little smile. Johnny is well familiarized with the smile but seeing it up close is a little different. A little…heart stopping if he would say it but that’s a little scandalous isn’t it? 

He paid for the food and quickly got out. He usually walks, Johnny noted. But with the narrow street, it’s usually hard for Johnny to follow him with his car. 

About a minute after Taeyong left, Johnny paid for his and got out too. Throwing the uneaten cup of tteokbokki into a nearby garbage can, Johnny decided to retire for the day. He walked the opposite direction to his parked car nearby. Tomorrow, he’d try again. 

 

The next morning, Johnny had his car parked out at the usual spot, under a tree so there’s shade. The idol started his day a little too early for Johnny and a little too late in the night as well, it made him wonder exactly when does Taeyong get some good rest. Like a good one. 8 hours of sleep and a proper breakfast, stuff like that. Not 4 hours of sleep and wake up to coffee and some overly sweet dessert Taeyong seemed to favour. 

Quickly, Johnny also realised that Taeyong starts his day ahead of his other members but that’s the unfortunate perk of being the leader Johnny guessed. Sometimes, he even has meetings with the staffs to attend. MEETINGS. 

As the said leader got out of the dorms building, bare-faced with a scrunched face, Johnny chuckled. He looked like a kitten. Hair astray with a bulky bag hanging on one side of his shoulder, no doubt packed full of clothes and other miscellaneous items Johnny notices the male carried with him everywhere. One time a fucking body patch just fell out.

Johnny leaned over the seat of his car as he spied the male. Taeyong was just standing idle there, yawning a few times and ruffling his hair. The little bit at the back sticking out, Johnny bet the idol didn’t notice it. He had airpods on. Johnny was wondering what type of music he listened to when the standard idol company car rounded the street to pick up the idol. 

Back to the usual schedule, with Johnny following the car to SM and then parking at the nearest spot he could without actually parking inside entertainment company’s area. Anywhere Johnny can keep an eye on the entrance is favoured. 

This is where the boring part comes up. Imagine just sitting there for hours, Johnny hoped that this would be one of those time where Taeyong would be diligent enough to maybe take a breather and go out but that rarely happens. Still, Johnny hopes. The idol never fucking leaves the building except that one time where he jogged across the road to a convenience store and came out with a bunch of food enough for a small family. Johnny assumed it was also for his other bandmates. 

Hours after hours of waiting, Johnny even got out and started some light exercising because all the sitting will cut years off of his life expectancy but that seems like a dead end cause soon after, Johnny went to the convenience store and ate ramen, had 2 cans of coffee and ice cream afterwards. He also picked up a bottle of water and some chips to eat in the car. It’s nearing dusk now but Taeyong usually gets off later. His bandmates usually leaving first and sometimes they have dinner together at a BBQ place. Taeyong usually goes with but not this time it seems. 

Late into the evening, Johnny halfway through the sausage buns he bought, a different car came and picked up the members but Taeyong wasn’t present so Johnny remained seated.

It was nearing 10 pm when Taeyong finally reappeared, in different clothes from when he arrived but this time, he looked better refreshed than in the morning. He came out in a woolen brown jacket, long black hair falling to his eyes and a baggy sweatpants hanging off his small frame.

Johnny is guilty of taking a few pictures of the idol. What? Photography is his passion and he takes mean photos. As he goes through the gallery, Johnny jokingly considers, ‘maybe I should be a fansite instead.’ 

However, tonight, Taeyong seems to be heading elsewhere. He didn’t even wait for a car to pick him, he went out and immediately turned the left corner right after he looked around. Johnny perks, is he finally getting a scoop? The idol walked slowly and doesn’t seem to have somewhere to go which is unusual. The road is pretty narrow, Johnny reasoned and decided to continue by foot. 

He dumped the snacks to the back of his car and walked out. He fixed his hair, making sure he doesn’t look like he’s about to kidnap someone but Johnny likes to think he gives off a bad boy vibe with the tousled brown hair he purposely styled like that. 

Loosely following the idol, Johnny opened his phone, pretending as if he had someone he had to go to. The sharp turn into a barely road, more like an alleyway, jerked Johnny awake. Gosh, he has to follow him into that? Seeing the bushes around, Johnny resents to fall into the cliché spying-behind-bushes. That’s low even for him. But a boy his height’s gotta eat and the pay is superbly good this time. With a sigh, he waited till Taeyong was far ahead before inching into the back of the divider. 

It went on like this for a quarter of an hour when Taeyong suddenly turns around and walks right to where Johnny is hiding.

‘fuck, I’m done for’ 

Johnny looks up to where Taeyong was standing over him with wide eyes yet cautious and even pity. It was quiet for a moment before Taeyong spoke up. His voice is deep but he talks with fluctuating pitches. 

“aren’t you tired? Have you ate already? Let me cook for you.” 

 

Look, Johnny had some interesting questions asked to him by targets before but this has got to take the cake for the best one yet. 

“excuse me?” Johnny said, caught speechless and Taeyong gave a slight knowing smile. Cheekily, he replied, 

“you’ve been following me all day for some time now, I reckon all those instant noodles and tteokbokki aren’t exactly the most nutritious dinner.” 

Now, Johnny’s just full on gaping. He half thought to immediately apologize and just fucking bolt off, with this legs, he doubt Taeyong could catch up to him. On the other hand, Taeyong doesn’t seem mad and home-made dinner does sound nice. 

“how about it, stranger? Take me home and I’ll whip up something good, I promise.” 

The fact that Johnny is actually considering this made it a thousand times worse. And the fucking cheeky ‘take me home’ will actually be the death of him. The wide eyes and how Taeyong was biting his lips because of the cold weather is getting on Johnny’s nerves. Slowly, he stood up and recollected himself. 

When Taeyong looked down to him, it was really fucking cute but oh it’s a different feeling from when Taeyong looks up to him instead. He hid his mouth in the upturned collar of his furry jacket and his ridiculously big pupils looked up expectantly. 

Johnny refused to be swindled like this by some cute guy. “call me Johnny.”  
“and shall I?” he asks, working back up his confidence. Taeyong shyly nods, “it’s cold.” 

 

It was weird, beyond weird to have Taeyong sit beside him in the passenger’s seat instead of being metres away like the usual. 

The male rubbed his hands together to fight the coldness though Johnny has the car heating cranked up but he guess it’s still pretty cold, it is nearing mid January after all. 

“how long did you know?” Johnny decided to ask, somewhat hurt because this has been the first time he’s ever been caught. Taeyong doesn’t seem to expect him to talk because he looked at him in surprise. 

“around the end of December last year, a couple of weeks after the comeback’s announcement.” he said softly and Johnny hums. “for quite awhile then..” he says before quickly adding, “I’m sorry.” he looked to him for a second before looking back to the road immediately after. 

“it’s okay, I guess. I’m used to it.” 

Okay ouch. That’s a little painful to hear, johnny felt somewhat guilty. No, screw somewhat, he felt like a major douchebag. He sighed.

“i’ll stop if you want me to. This job I mean.” there goes major money. 

“oh, so you don’t work for dispatch?” Taeyong asks instead. Johnny shook his head, 

“no, I’m uh a freelance photographer if you will. This is like a side income.”

Taeyong nodded slowly, “I see.. You don’t have to quit. If you do, they’ll just send another one until they find dirt on me.” 

The words sent an unfamiliar pang to Johnny. Right.. of course, dispatch is low like that. “my contract is only for 2 months though, if I find nothing, they’ll stop.” Johnny wanted to see the bright side of it, he really does. 

At that, Taeyong scoffs but without malice and the lights turned red, 

“they’ll start again after another comeback. But it’s not like they’ll ever find anything.” 

“they’ll only get photos of you feeding strays.” it was quiet as he said it, Johnny thought that would lighten up the atmosphere. Taeyong was taken aback when red crept up his cheeks and he looked down. 

“you saw that?” he asked quietly. 

“i did yeah, I even took photos.” fuck. That just came out. And now Johnny sounds like a major creep but shockingly, Taeyong leaned in, interested in the change of topic. 

“oh? Can I see?” Taeyong inched closer to johnny, his back leaving the seat. 

The lights turned green right after and Johnny sped up. 

“well.. I’m not sure.” he would show them but then he’d be caught with other unnecessary pictures of Taeyong he took. 

“but they’re photos of me! Technically, they’re mine!” he said with a huff and shoved his hands in his pocket. 

There’s truth in that, Johnny supposes. “okay, you’re right. I’m sorry.” Johnny couldn’t see it but he could almost feel the grin Taeyong had.

 

When they came to Johnny’s one bedroom apartment, Taeyong walked out the car and grabbed his backpack from the back seat casually as if they’re friends whose done this multiple times.

Taeyong stayed true to his words and immediately got to cooking. But removed his jacket right after Johnny turned up the floor heating. He even took the liberty of wearing Johnny’s apron without asking though he supposes that he was guilty of taking stuffs from the other without permission first. 

Johnny lounged lazily on his couch and wondered briefly whether or not to tell his employer. He took one quick look to his phone and chose not to. Deciding against doing nothing as he waits, Johnny turns on the tv and went through the channels but nothing is interesting enough. But he left it turned on, the drama that was currently airing provided a background noise for Johnny and his thoughts. 

That with the combination of Taeyong humming to some song, Johnny leans his head back, ‘this is a bad idea’ his brain supplied. It was nearing half past 11 when Taeyong finished. He walked out with some unknown food in his hand. 

“let’s eat here.” he said cheerfully as he sets down the food on the low table. He entered the kitchen again and took out some more stuffs. 

“thank you. For the food and for not hating me.” the taller between the two said and he meant it. He really is grateful. The food looked amazing, as if it came out of a cookbook. 

Taeyong smiled at him, “you’re welcome. Let’s eat.” 

The food tastes as good as it looked and Johnny nearly cried. Johnny’s a halfway decent cook but living alone, cooking just doesn’t seem to be worth it and nothing he made could compare to his mom’s cooking so he doesn’t even try. Chicken, jajjangmyeon are his go to dinner. Sometimes he spends extra on overpriced western foods because he fucking misses Chicago but he doubts his wallet would tolerate that in the long run. 

They ate quietly and Johnny notices the obvious difference in eating habits between them. While Johnny chews slowly and a little at a time, Taeyong shoves every piece into his mouth till his cheeks are puffed before chewing and swallowing. He eats fast too. He reasons that their work environment is different so taeyong eats fast to catch up time and Johnny knows for sure that sometimes idols starve themselves before a comeback. Taeyong must be hungry as fuck.

As they came to a finish, Taeyong started chewing a little more slowly and blushes, feeling a little self-conscious with the way johnny was staring at him. 

“I eat fast.” he muttered. Johnny smiled in return, “yeah I noticed.” that recognition made Taeyong blush even more. “I like sweets okay. I know it’s bad for me. It’s fatty and will probably give me cavities.” he huffs and puts down his spoon. 

“Don’t starve yourself.” Johnny says and he winces at his own authorising voice. Taeyong nods and picks up the eating utensil again, “I won’t. that’s why I go on secret dessert runs.” he giggles making Johnny smile at the man’s cuteness. 

“Secret dessert runs at 1 in the morning.” Johnny added and Taeyong let out a full blown laugh with those little squeaks which might be more cuteness than one man can handle. 

After eating, Johnny cleans up and allows Taeyong to snoop around the living area. As he washed up the dishes, Johnny looks at the 5’7 kitten prowling around his house. Face perked up at anything he finds and touching everything he could get his paws on. His face lit up when he found what he was probably looking for, Johnny’s camera.

Inspecting the device, Taeyong switched it on when Johnny was finally finished and walked back to the living room. Taeyong’s back was facing him, Johnny stopped behind him at a reasonable distance and looks down to the male. Peeking at what Taeyong was scrolling through. There were.. to put it simply, A LOT of pictures of Taeyong. Most of them were for the aesthetic and because Johnny was bored and photography is how he passes time. 

“they’re really pretty, Johnny.” Taeyong whispers and in that moment, Johnny realises it’s the first time the idol had said his name and he loved it. The cute accent in the way he said it made his heart stutter. 

“but I’m gonna delete some.” Taeyong said after a moment, Johnny frowns, “why?” though he couldn’t refuse. 

“i’m not letting you keep these ugly pics of me!” he said with a pout, Johnny peeks over and sees the so-called ugly pic which is actually just a photo of Taeyong yawning earlier in the morning. 

“it’s not ugly. You’re not ugly.” 

Taeyong blushed but remain stubborn, “I’m not letting praises win me over.” he said and looked back to the picture and winced. “do I actually look like that every morning?” he asks, mostly to himself. Then added, “maybe I should listen to Doyoung and put on some makeup.” 

Doyoung. One of Taeyong’s bandmate. Johnny smiled and stepped away, “you’re free to delete the pictures you don’t like but I’m serious, it’s cute!” 

‘why the fuck are you flirting Seo’ his conscience spoke at the back of his mind. 

Though, he actually knows why he’s flirting. The blush that comes after he praises the boy is too fucking cute. Bitterly, Taeyong doesn’t delete it. Instead, he goes through some other pictures. Johnny is half glad he clears out his memory drive after every job though. 

“i like your landscape work. It’s very nice.” 

This time, it’s for Johnny to be shy though he’s usually very confident in his work. He smiles, “thanks, that uh means a lot.” Taeyong smiles back. 

It lasted awhile, Johnny didn’t know for how long Taeyong wanted to stay and he couldn’t bear to kick him out either. So, Johnny served them coffee, Taeyong accepts it and they sat on the couch together watching some drama marathon. The difference in eating habits are much more distinctive now. 

Johnny takes his coffee bitter and dark, Taeyong likes it with extra cream and sugar. 

It was after midnight when Taeyong asks, “can I take a shower?” Johnny was bewildered. Surely this wasn’t going where he thought it will, right? 

The photographer nodded, his throat suddenly felt dry. “the bathroom’s in the bedroom.” he managed to say. Taeyong smiles and nods, making his way there. The place only had 2 rooms, one is Johnny’s workplace a.k.a a glorified study desk and some of his equipments and the other is the bedroom. It’s not much but it’s cosy and Johnny liked the big windows and the open kitchen as well as the modern touch to it. 

Taeyong left his bag there, Johnny stares at it. The boy isn’t gonna come out naked will he? Johnny doesn’t think he can handle that. He’s bisexual but he’s never actually been with a man, only some women and while he likes to say he’s pretty good in bed, it’s different with men, isn’t it? 

After some time, Johnny thought, should he freshen up? He hasn’t bathed since morning. But the train of thoughts abruptly stopped when the leaf of the door creaked open wider and Taeyong comes out in all his half naked glory. 

The fight between professionalism and Taeyong being hot as fuck apparent in Johnny’s face as the idol walks over to him with a small smile. 

“i forgot my bag..” he said simply but that was obviously a lie. Johnny doesn’t trust his voice won’t break if he says anything so he nods a little stupidly. The end of Taeyong’s lips curved upwards and he licks his lips. He bent down to take the bag before strutting back into the bedroom leaving the door wide open.  
It’s a very humble studio apartment so with the door unclosed like that, Johnny sees nearly everything. He sees how Taeyong takes out his skincare items from the bag and goes back to the bathroom. 

The few minutes of whatever Taeyong was doing felt longer for Johnny, he could almost hear the wall clock ticking with how heightened his senses were. The teasing way Taeyong smiled and walked, not closing the door is all hinting at one thing but Johnny’s not ready to crumble down just yet. 

He’s not some 15 year old middle schooler for god’s sake

The air felt hot so quickly and suddenly, Johnny kept swallowing down his saliva and Taeyong still hasn’t come out. Sweating a little too much in winter, Johnny unbuttons the first 3 buttons of his shirt, his chest damp with perspiration. When he threads his finger through his hair to let his forehead breathe, Taeyong calls out to him breaking his internal argument with himself. 

“Johnny?” 

Johnny didn’t know what he was expecting but it was definitely not this. 

Not Taeyong leaning against the doorway to his room in the hoodie Johnny vaguely remembers leaving on the foot of his bed. The black hoodie fits around the shoulders but falls to hang around his chest and waist. The length long enough to hide whether or not Taeyong is wearing anything underneath. 

The heavy grunt that Johnny lets out is embarrassing but Taeyong seemed to like it. He giggles, sweater paws coming up to cover his mouth as he laughs. 

When Taeyong moves forward, Johnny flinched. He is by far not ready for this. HE DIDN’T EVEN BATH! He probably smells like ramen and sweat. But he stayed unmoved and looks up to Taeyong who stopped an inch away from his knees. 

“may I?” he asks politely, Johnny stared at him for a few seconds. Lips parted before his body did the talking and nodded for him. He half thought Taeyong was asking permission to kiss him but instead the idol pulls up the sweater, revealing a pair of pink boxers and climbs up his lap. 

A hitched breath comes out from johnny. Oh. Taeyong’s skin is still warm and a little damp from the bath and it burns against his skin. Johnny stares unabashedly. To put it simply, Taeyong is very attractive. Like EXTREMELY attractive. His big eyes no doubt a winning point to his beauty. The doe eyes and stupidly prominent cupid bow always shaped into a pout carves the image of innocence. Lee Taeyong makes people want to take care of him. And johnny’s one of those fools. 

Putting all his weight on Johnny, Taeyong slides his hands hesitantly over Johnny’s chest, eyes wide open, as if asking if that’s okay. 

“where is this coming from?” Johnny’s throat is tight, it felt like something was stuck in his throat. Taeyong looks to him then casted his eyes downwards.  
“you’re just.. really hot.” 

The straightforward answer made Johnny laugh. The sound surprising Taeyong but he looked equally as happy. This atmosphere is good. Them being casual about this is good, gets rid of the unwanted tension between them. 

“so, you do this with all the ‘hot’ boys you see on the streets? Lure them in with food and your crazy big eyes?” Johnny asks, a little jokingly but also because he’s curious. Deep down, he knew he wanted Taeyong to say that no, it’s only him. And Taeyong is either telling the truth or just really good at reading people. 

“no.. just you.” he says a little shyly despite being on his lap. 

“yeah?” Johnny asks for confirmation just to feed his ego a little bit. Taeyong nods, his blush getting darker by the second and finally tries to hide his face on the crook of Johnny’s neck. Arms wrapped tight around Johnny’s neck. 

This made the taller man laugh, “you’re getting shy now?? when you literally just sat on my lap?”

Taeyong whined in embarrassment. “don’t tease me!” 

With this reaction, Johnny ought to tease him every fucking second that passes but Taeyong doesn’t seem to enjoy it so he relents. 

“can I touch you then?” he asks and it was only then Taeyong notices that Johnny’s arms had remained seated on the couch this whole time. He nods quickly. 

“yes please.” 

Honestly, before this point in time, Johnny never actually thought he was one of those kinky people. While he does have a streak of dominance in him, it was never something he needed during sex. If anything, he thinks of himself as a people’s pleaser. But Taeyong really just brings out something different in him because the whimpered ‘please’ went straight to his dick. 

Slowly, his hands hover above Taeyong’s hips, he circles the skin there with his fingertips gently and when Taeyong doesn’t recoil from his touch, he slides his palm over the smooth expanse of tanned skin. 

The touch, surprisingly non-sexual relaxed Taeyong and the idol rests his cheek to Johnny’s shoulder, the blush is still there but not as red as it was earlier. 

It was like that for a while, Johnny exploring the hips and dips of Taeyong’s torso and Taeyong purring on top of him. Johnny’s big hands mapped the small waist, soft tummy and the muscular shoulders. 

When Johnny felt like Taeyong has sufficiently melted into his arms, his hands goes downwards and cups the cute little ass into his hands. Taeyong’s body turns rigid and he flushes a deep red from his neck all the way to his cheeks.  
“is this okay?” Johnny mumbles softly contrasting the way he roughly kneads the flesh there. 

“it feels good Johnny.” Taeyong gasps out softly, eyes fluttered close. His head leaned on the hard shoulders so close, Johnny could feel the feathery touches of Taeyong’s eyelashes ghosting his skin. 

With the affirmation that yes, taeyong absolutely wants this, johnny starts squeezing, his other hand gripping taeyong’s small waist to pull down taeyong harder into his lap. 

He was getting hard, Johnny thought. Just from grinding.. Taeyong’s boxers starts feeling a little too tight but he doesn’t stop. a moment later, Taeyong starts grinding by himself, probably to get more friction. 

Even when Johnny had stopped moving, Taeyong continued. The idol probably doesn't realise it but holy shit, it’s hot. His face scrunched up as his hips roll and grind against Johnny. 

Johnny has never slept with a dancer before but wow, the way they move is something different. Taeyong’s movements are slow but hard and it has a pattern instead of just full on grinding. 

When Taeyong deems Johnny is hard enough, his eyes open slowly and he stands up shakily. “Johnny..” he whines before getting on his knees. “I wanna suck you please.” 

At that moment, Johnny thought he wouldn’t live a day after this. 'shit, that’s hot', his brain helpfully supplied as he nodded, “yeah okay, fuck yes.” 

Taeyong is somewhat clumsy but enthusiastic. In his sex crazed mind, he’s still grateful for the plush rug Johnny has in his living room because his knees doesn’t hurt and his skin won’t be scraped raw like this. 

Johnny leans his head over the couch and muttered a quiet fuck as Taeyong hurriedly unbuttons his pants and sloppily taking off his belt. Johnny raises his hips a little to help taeyong but the tight pants made it hard for him to push it down. Not caring anymore, Taeyong just pulls out his cock instead. 

The organ flops over Johnny’s stomach and Taeyong feels giddy. 

“Johnny, you’re so big” he whimpers before taking it in his hand. Johnny was flushed at the scene before him. Taeyong between his legs is certainly something. And the way the idol is absolutely thirsty over his cock is hot as fuck. He was only a little hard at the moment but it certainly won’t take long before he reaches full hardness. 

Taeyong licks his lips and plants a few kisses at the root of his dick. The length felt heavy in his hands and so warm. Taeyong always did love to suck cock, putting on a show has always been a strong point of his. And Johnny is ridiculously handsome with a really nice cock. Just thinking about it fucking him sore made Taeyong all that more impatient to suck his dick.  
Johnny watches as Taeyong kisses his dick everywhere, is that legal? Can someone actually look cute while they suck cock? After the wet kisses, Taeyong rubs his length once before taking a kitten lick to the head. Johnny groans. Shit that felt good it’s been a long time since Johnny had a good lay and even longer since he got a blowjob from anyone so yes he will be milking this for all its worth. 

As Taeyong licks the length till it’s a semi mast, he starts palming the heavy and sweaty balls hanging down too. Johnny grunts, “shit, Taeyongie. That feels good, baby.” 

The pet name is sudden but Taeyong loves it. He craves being praised and told that he’s doing a good job. 

The admittance drives Taeyong to do an even better job. He starts licking the big balls and sucks each lightly. The smell of sweat and musk so heavy, his eyes might actually roll behind his head. Oh my gosh, is he really this much of a slut? While he was busy giving love to johnny’s balls, his hands are busy slowly rubbing the whole length. And meanwhile, johnny is meditating so he doesn’t come immediately. 

His hands gently petting Taeyong’s head and mouth murmuring how much of a good boy Taeyong is. 

When precum starts oozing out, Taeyong pulls away and watches with glee before looking straight to johnny’s eyes and licks the tip. Unintentionally, johnny’s hands gripped the dark locks tight making Taeyong moan so loudly. 

“baby, don’t tease.” Johnny says with a moan and Taeyong giggles. 

“ ‘m sorry.” he apologizes sweetly before taking the tip into his mouth and wow. Johnny forgot how fucking good a blowjob felt. Taeyong’s mouth is hot and so wet. His hands gripped to Taeyong’s hair harder but his thumb was gently rubbing Taeyong’s cheeks. 

As the boy slowly gets accustomed to the size and the feeling, Taeyong sucks in a little bit every time. Occasionally pulling away to breathe and swallow the saliva mixed with precum pooling in his mouth. 

Johnny lets Taeyong go at his own pace, he doesn’t expect Taeyong to take all of him because yeah he’s pretty big and nobody had ever been able to take all of him yet but Taeyong keeps surprising him. 

As Taeyong took a huge gulp of breath, he goes down on Johnny’s cock again except this time he goes halfway down and hollows out his cheeks. 

“ahhh fuck, Taeyongie baby. Shit, just like that baby.” Johnny moans his words of encouragement, head thrown back in ecstasy as sweat pools on his forehead. With Taeyong’s lips dragging over his cock with how hard he sucks and the combination of his hands softly palming his balls, it was a little too much. 

Taeyong sucks harder and goes lower making Johnny snap out of his pleasure induced thoughts to look down at the idol. 

His eyes a little glassy, lips so red from how hard he sucks and shoulders a little shaky. 

‘Shit, he’s not gonna fucking deepthroat me, is he?’ Johnny wonders idly and the question must be obvious on his face because Taeyong moans before going down another inch. Johnny’s hands is now permanently stuck in Taeyong’s hair as he goes frozen because yes holy shit, Taeyong is trying to take all of him. 

Johnny’s eyes looked down in wonder and Taeyong kept going. His other hand now reaching out to palm his own hard dick. With a squelch and whimper from Taeyong that resulted in a vibration to his dick, Taeyong's lips bottoms out. 

Johnny choked when his dick is encased tight around Taeyong’s throat and it doesn’t help when Taeyong swallows and the vacuum gets tighter. It feels like he’s fucking wet silk. 

“shit shit shit, baby. You’re so good, Taeyongie, the best. Nobody’s taken all of me before.” 

Taeyong moans as much as he can with a dick in his mouth at the compliment, heart swelling. The tears in his eyes finally falling and johnny gently rubs them away. 

Taeyong stayed like that for a moment, not moving, just keeping Johnny’s dick warm and shit it’s not supposed to be that hot but it is. Taeyong is kneeling on the floor between his thighs in his hoodie, lips stretched wide open for his cock and just moaning like a slut. 

When Taeyong finally pulls away for a breather, Johnny takes a deep breath as well because that shit took away oxygen from his lungs though it seems Taeyong won’t let him breathe even for a minute. 

As the idol laid his head on Johnny’s thighs, tongue out as he panted heavily, he begged. 

“daddy, fuck my throat.” 

Oh. FUCK. What the fuck, ‘I don’t have a daddy kink. I don’t have a daddy kink, I don’t-’ 

Taeyong seems way too hazy to actually notice just what came out of his mouth or he doesn’t care. Johnny gulps. 

“are you sure, baby?” he had to ask. He couldn’t not ask and have Taeyong regret it later when his throat hurts. 

Taeyong nods jerkily and gives open mouthed kisses to his dick. “please please please”  
Johnny nods, he starts slow, just palming Taeyong’s cheeks, smiling at him and cooing how good he was. So when he took his cock in his hand, slathered with saliva and his own precum, he directed the head to Taeyong’s lips. He wanted Taeyong to initiate this. Just this part so he’s sure. 

And when Taeyong parts his mouth open and licks the head, Johnny inhales. Okay, he’ll do this. 

“tap me twice if you want me to stop, okay baby?” he says and Taeyong nods hastily. 

“no, Taeyong. Say it back. If you want me to stop, what do you do?” 

Taeyong’s eyes widen before he answers, “I tap on you twice, daddy.” his voice sounded a little raw but it’s hot as fuck. Johnny smiles and bends down to kiss his him. 

“good boy.” 

Taeyong beams at the praise and open his mouth for Johnny to fuck. 

He feeds his cock to the male and slowly pushes Taeyong down who is pliant in his arms, letting Johnny take all the reigns. 

Johnny let out a harsh exhale when Taeyong bottoms down . his hips flinched a little and he calmed himself before gripping Taeyong’s hair HARD and moves the head up and down his cock.

Taeyong’s lips are swollen and provides a nice friction everytime Johnny pulls him up. 

Now, johnny is just downright groaning as he holds taeyong’s head still and starts thrusting instead. Taeyong’s muffled moans and the squelching of the saliva turns him on even more. 

He thrusts quickly and roughly, Taeyong’s face meeting his hips everytime as he mouthed uselessly against the dark pubic hair. 

“baby, your mouth feels amazing, fucck. Your throat’s made just for me to fuck into, isn’t it? My cute little cock sleeve.” Johnny asks but it’s not like Taeyong can reply, though from the enthusiastic moans he got in return, answers enough.

Soon enough, Johnny’s hips starts raising from the couch so he can fuck harder into the tight throat. So hot and wet and just fitted around him so perfectly. Johnny never fucking wanted to let go. 

One of Johnny’s hand travelled to Taeyong’s throat as he rammed into it roughly. Tracing his hand over the adam’s apple and feel it bobs everytime his cock thrusted home. It’s so hot. Johnny could feel the outline of his big dick sliding in and out and with the way Taeyong was palming his own dick, he loved it too. 

Johnny’s sweat beads had started dripping and so did Taeyong’s tears. His throat is used well as Johnny abused it, driving his stupidly big cock down making Taeyong slip into subspace and generally just has his eyes rolled to the back from how good it feels. Johnny’s so good. 

Johnny took a long time to come, Taeyong realizes soon and that’s so hot. He could just imagine how good Johnny could fuck him later. His big cock would fuck his ass open. 

“hmm baby, I’m gonna cum soon. You wanna drink up all my cum, baby?” Johnny says between gritted teeth but he still somehow finds a way to make it sound sweet. Taeyong nods as well as he could making Johnny smile. 

“yeah? Are you my little cumslut? Want me to cum all the way down your tiny throat?” he says but Taeyong knows those aren’t questions. He whimpers instead. 

“okay baby, swallow it all up like a good boy, okay?” 

While Johnny said that, it still took a complete minute for him to mindlessly ram his cock in and out of Taeyong for him to finally orgasm. Groaning, Johnny pushed Taeyong as far down as he could and starts humping weakly. Not pulling far enough for Taeyong to breathe but Taeyong stayed still. Letting Johnny ride the last few rubs before cumming. His chest tightened from lack of oxygen and just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, johnny growled and came. 

He was looking down at Taeyong with a scrunched up eyebrow and parted lips. The veins in his hands bulging from how hard he was gripping Taeyong. His cock let out ribbons of cum. So much Taeyong had a hard time swallowing it all down. He couldn’t swallow perfectly with the dick in his throat but he tries. 

“yeah, just like that baby.” 

At the last few spurts, Johnny pulls out. He rubs his dick and orders, “don’t swallow yet.” and Taeyong lets the bitter semen pool in his mouth, wondering what was Johnny planning. 

The taller male stands up and aims his now semi hard cock to taeyong’s open mouth to milk the rest before walking to the accent table behind the couch and grabs his camera. 

Taeyong’s eyes widen and he whimpers when he sees Johnny return with a switched on camera. 

”you look perfect, baby.” Johnny says as he sits down and moves Taeyong accordingly to pose him. 

He positions Taeyong’s head against his thighs and his semi hard dick lies flat on Taeyong’s bottom lips. 

“don’t move baby.” Johnny says and snaps a few pictures. Taeyong lets Johnny have all the pictures before he swallows the load. It’s not like he could stop Johnny if he wanted to, his muscles have turned to jell-o by now. But his dick was still hard and his asshole is fluttering, waiting for Johnny’s cock. 

Johnny took a whole few minutes just to take pictures and finally stops. He sets down the camera and picks up Taeyong bridal style. 

“you did so well baby, let’s take care of this now, okay?” he says looking at the tent in the boxers. And Taeyong nods shyly. Without thinking, Johnny kisses Taeyong full on the lips. he carried Taeyong to the bedroom and laid him across the bed. The idol is absolutely beautiful on his bed. Just lying there with a wet patch on his boxers and sweater paws coming up to hide his reddened face. 

Johnny unbuttons his shirt all the way and took it off but he couldn’t be bothered to pull off all his pants. He walks to where Taeyong was lying so gracefully. Hair tousled and lips swollen looking up to him expectantly. Johnny smiles. 

“what do you want, sweetheart?” he asks as he kneels into the bed. The mattress sinking under it and Taeyong opens his arms, wanting to be held. 

“want to get fucked, daddy. Want your dick.” 

Yeah. Johnny could do that. 

As Johnny pampered him with some kisses as he works his hand down Taeyong’s cute little pink cock, he was reminded that no he couldn’t fuck Taeyong. He didn’t have lube. 

Johnny pulls away, “I don’t have lube baby.” he says with a sigh, Taeyong whines and pulls him. 

NOOO, Taeyong wants to get fucked. He needed it so badly. 

“fuck me dry, daddy. I can take it.” Taeyong reasons but Johnny gave him a stern look as he says, “it’ll hurt, Taeyong.” 

Taeyong. Not baby. 

“daddy, please. I was so good. I want you to fuck me please. I’ll prepare myself really good, it won’t hurt. Daddy please!” 

Taeyong was just full on blabbering but he looked so desperate, Johnny actually wanted to cave in. But he’s big and while of course he would take preparation seriously, it would no doubt still hurts. 

“turn over for me, baby.” Johnny orders and Taeyong follows without hesitation. 

Getting on all fours, Taeyong raises his hips higher and bows his head down to his arms. His hands a little tired from the earlier blowjob. 

Johnny rubs his hips softly. “I’ll prepare you as good as I can, okay?” Taeyong nods. 

“thank you daddy.” he moans. 

He half expected a finger but he did not expect Johnny to eat him out. He lets out a yelp when a wet muscle starts licking his ass all over. Johnny’s strong hands spreading him open while he goes to fucking town. 

His tongue prodding and licking. ‘he’s good at this’ Taeyong notes hazily. A high pitched moan escaped him when Johnny starts sucking and he could feel his asshole relax. Taeyong’s hole is so cute and tight, Johnny couldn’t help but eat him out like a man starving. 

it didn’t take long for Taeyong’s entrance to dilate a little and Johnny knew Taeyong was no stranger to this because he wiggled his ass and moaning like some whore, asking for cock. 

Taeyong was full on writhing on the sheets, his hands gripping the dark blue sheets. Body shaking in pleasure for what’s to come but johnny was taking too long, no doubt enjoying eating Taeyong out and making him squirm. 

Johnny took his sweet time before he starts fingering Taeyong. One finger at a time. Taeyong moans when something finally fills him up but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. Johnny fingered him gently and watches in awe as Taeyong’s rims sucks his finger in as if it was the most delicious thing ever. 

When he felt like the male was loosened up enough, he adds a second finger. Two is somewhat a stretch but Taeyong was enjoying it. Johnny’s fingers are long and explorative. He was moving it around, trying to find the good spots and Taeyong ate up all the attention. 

“you’re so cute, Taeyongie. Your cute little hole is sucking me up, I can’t wait to ruin it with my cock.” Johnny coos and Taeyong agreed silently. 

As Johnny finally starts scissoring two finger, Taeyong’s hips moved along to the rhythm. Johnny watches in awe as the dancer rolls his hips to take his fingers, probably not realizing his own sluttiness. 

Not soon after, Johnny adds another digit and this successfully gets Taeyong to scream out in pleasure. His cocklet squirting precum to his bed and hips gyrating so sensually. Johnny starts thrusting it in and out slowly to loosen his hole before fingering him a little harder. 

Taeyong moans and whines and his back gets even more bowed, a silent beg for cock. 

But Johnny’s as big as they could get and he’s not taking chances. After fingering Taeyong with three fingers, he decides to add another one. Taeyong whined, he could feel the stretch now. And in his cock crazed mind, he thanks johnny for actually preparing him properly till four fingers because his dick is THAT big. 

Johnny compliments him, telling him how good he’s doing and how pretty he looks making Taeyong cry at how amazing everything feels. Subconsciously, he knew he was falling into subspace, deeper than before and every touch from Johnny is pleasurable. But he trusted Johnny to take care of him so walks on the edges of subspace, ready to fall. 

Only when Johnny could easily finger Taeyong with four fingers he deemed Taeyong ready. The male has been whimpering and purring the whole time, Johnny wondered if Taeyong is actually present at the moment. When he slaps Taeyong’s ass and asks him to turn around, he realizes that the idol had fallen slightly into subspace. 

His cheeks red, eyes glazed with a smile playing over his lips. He giggled when Johnny smiles at him. 

“good, baby? Are you with me?” Johnny asks, his hands wiping the tears away and he pets Taeyong’s fluffy hair. 

“ ‘m good, daddy. Will you fuck me now?” Taeyong asks as he plays with them hem of Johnny’s pants. 

“yeah, baby. Still want daddy’s cock?” 

Taeyong nods jerkily and he clumsily takes off the hoodie. “want kisses first.” he mutters and pawed at Johnny’s chest making the taller man smile. He kisses Taeyong deeply. Smooching his lips then nose then back to his lips. Even slipping a few praises under his breath in between the kisses. 

Taeyong giggles and moans, his body sensitive to the lingering touches. When Johnny flicks his tongue to Taeyong’s lips, the idol squirmed and open his mouth letting Johnny claim it as his. 

They made out for god knows how long but Johnny started fingering him again. This time, Taeyong is laid out under Johnny who's lying down sideways. One arm under Taeyong’s waist and the other busy fingering his hole open. The pink boxers are now just dangling around Taeyong’s ankle, forgotten. 

The kiss is sloppy, wet and super loud that if Taeyong had half the mind to pay attention, he’d be humiliated. Vaguely, Taeyong could feel Johnny’s now hard cock rubbing on his thigh, without thinking, Taeyong grabbed out to reach it and starts pumping it. The gleeful shiver he felt when his fingers couldn’t wrap around the whole girth resulted in his hole tightening and Johnny smiles. 

“you like that, baby? Like how big I am? Your slutty little hole can’t wait?” Johnny says earning a moan from Taeyong at the dirty talk. He nods shyly but spreads his legs open wider. 

“fuck me now, daddy.” he mumbles but Johnny doesn’t heed. 

“let me play with you some more then I’ll fuck you so good, you can’t have any other cock besides mine. I’ll ruin you for other cocks.” Johnny growls, his hand that was previously holding onto Taeyong’s waist, reaches over to cup Taeyong’s cock instead. 

His rub the tip and coos when the dick jerks. “your small cock is so cute.” he says, mostly to himself. Before he starts rubbing the cute pebbles on Taeyong’s chest. 

Pulling it roughly and flicking it with his fingers. Taeyong lets Johnny play with his body like a toy. His lips felt prickly from the kisses and body overly pliant from getting fingered raw. 

But it seems that Johnny was getting desperate too. He kissed Taeyong one more time before sitting up and pulls Taeyong to his lap. “turn around for me.” 

Taeyong obeys and kneels in front of Johnny, back facing the man. He sits there, trying to recollect his thoughts while the other male spits on his hands then rubs his dick. Taeyong’s wet hole and his own precum should provide enough lube. He takes Taeyong’s waist and aligns his cock to the fluttering hole. 

Taeyong moans when he felt the bulbous tip press to his entrance. And when Johnny pushed in, he screamed. 

Johnny watches Taeyong absolutely enrapture in his arms just from getting penetrated. And this was barely the tip. He looks at how the dilated hole loosens even further and sucks in his cock. 

“fuck.. Baby your hole feels like heaven.” Johnny moans along with Taeyong who was shaking in his arms. 

“daddyyy, your cock is so big.. you’re gonna ruin my tummy daddy!” Taeyong screams, his hands clutching johnny’s knees are barely holding himself up. 

As the tip is finally sucked in, Johnny pushes in a few more inches until Taeyong trashes on top of him. Ass wiggling, trying to get used to the thickness that’s rearranging his fucking guts. 

Johnny’s exhales harshly, his hands gripping to Taeyong’s waist so tightly, it’s bound to leave marks. 

When Taeyong dips his head down and took a deep breath, he pushes himself down further making johnny groan and he rested his head to Taeyong’s back. Eyes closed and mentally willing himself not to cum. 

When Taeyong finally bottoms out, small ass sticking to warm balls, Johnny growls. 

“Baby, you’re so good to me. Took all of my cock without complaining like a good boy.” he says and Taeyong leans down to his chest. Head turned to face Johnny and the male rubs a soothing hand down the sides of the idol. 

“So good baby, you feel so fucking good.” johnny mumbles as he kisses Taeyong some more. The smaller male chasing his lips when he pulled away. Taeyong is so sensitive that just getting kissed made his asshole tighten and loosen. 

Johnny moans, feeling the soft and wet walls sucking him up. On the other hand, Taeyong is complacent in his arms, body melting over the affectionate touches while his hole gets used to the feeling of being stretched thin like never before. 

His rim fluttering and Johnny watches as the skin turns red, in his mind he couldn’t wait to make it swollen from his cock alone. 

As he grips Taeyong’s waist and thrusts shallowly, the boy lets out the cutest squeak ever. That gave Johnny all the motivation to continue. Slowly, Johnny directs Taeyong’s body to go up and down, getting him used to being fucked. And Taeyong was letting out incoherent noises already. 

Somewhere along the lines of “daddy! Harder, it feels good!” Johnny obeys. 

His hips thrusted upwards while he pulls Taeyong down to meet it and the idol absolutely loses it. He screams out, voice breaking as the cock drills into him so deep, he could feel it in his stomach, which is impossible but he felt so full. 

With a growing pace, Johnny starts slamming Taeyong down who’s letting out high pitched noises as his asshole is abused. The rim swollen and red. Taeyong is full on crying now as he tries to fuck himself down but Johnny ruled over the pace. His cock felt so big rubbing against the walls of his ass, hitting spot on his prostate. 

“Daddy, it feels good there! Harder! Please..” he screams. 

He was getting a little too loud for Johnny who’s living in an apartment complex but he also loved the fact that people will know how good he’s making Taeyong feel. 

Without hurry, Johnny moves one of his hand from Taeyong’s waist and grips his throat instead. Taeyong spluttered out and his hole tightens. Johnny wasn’t even choking him but he felt so turned on already. His cocklet bouncing and squirting clear liquid the whole time. He’s never cum untouched before but Taeyong could feel it this time. 

“You like getting choked, baby? Huh you little cockslut? The cute little Taeyongie likes being fucked like a whore?” Johnny whispers into his ears and Taeyong squeezes his eyes. 

Embarrassed but loving every second of it. Taeyong whimpers, “I do, daddy! I like being daddy’s whore!” he admits and Johnny’s fingers gripped harder but not until Taeyong couldn’t breathe. Just enough weight to remind Taeyong how vulnerable he was at the moment. 

“yeah? Wanna be my little cocksleeve? Keep my cock warm all day?” Johnny teased making Taeyong tear up. 

The thrusts gets harder. Johnny is just full on pounding him without a second thought. Cock sliding in and out of Taeyong, the lack of lube made the friction so good. Taeyong never thought getting fucked dry was so good. Johnny was right. He is ruined for other cocks. He can’t go back to his dildos and vibrators after this.

Suddenly, Johnny released Taeyong and pushed him down to the bed. Taeyong followed and just propped up his hands on the bed with his legs limp still between Johnny’s lap but this position is giving Johnny a great view of his ass swallowing down cock. He moaned. 

Johnny licks his lips as he stops thrusting and looks over to Taeyong’s hole stretched around his cock. He uses one arm to spread open the cheeks and whistles making taeyong whimper. Johnny really fucking knows how to fucking make him weak and feel like he’s the dirtiest slut. Their body compatibility is crazy. 

“Baby, your hole is all swollen.” Johnny fake coos as he pressed down his thumb to the rim and watch Taeyong thrash around. He snickers and slaps Taeyong’s ass before using both hands to spread him open and spits at his hole. 

Taeyong’s eyes widen when he felt the wet smack land and blood rushed up to his ears. “fuck fuck daddyy” he groans, head lolled to the side, waiting to be fucked again. 

Johnny rubs the spit along the remaining of his length before sitting up a little bit to thrust upwards into Taeyong’s heat. The added lube helping with penetration. Johnny keeps one of his hands around Taeyong’s waist while the other pushes him down. 

The boy was submissive, that much was obvious but he was so pliant in Johnny’s arms. Letting Johnny push him around and use him to his heart’s content. The taller male wouldn’t say he likes overpowering other people during sex but Taeyong enjoyed being used like this, being dominated so much that Johnny couldn’t help but enjoy it as well. 

As Johnny rammed into him, cock bottoming out and hips roughly slapping against Taeyong’s ass every single time, they both got closer to the finish line but Johnny wanted Taeyong to spill first. 

“are you gonna cum, baby?” Johnny groans out at a particularly hard thrust and Taeyong’s ass just fucking squeezes around him. Saliva mixed with precum squelching out and runs down his length making Johnny moan. 

Taeyong nods while he continues to bounce his hips up and down the bulging flesh, he couldn’t talk anymore, everytime he opened his mouth, only moans and whimpers came out. His hole felt so sensitive that Taeyong thinks it’ll be reduced to being Johnny’s toy after this. Johnny smiles and he spanks Taeyong a few times before taking both Taeyong’s hands and fucks into him. 

Taeyong let out a drawled out moan when he was suspended in air forward, his hands that Johnny held being his only support and the cock that was keeping him seated. 

In this position, Taeyong felt powerless and he loved it. Johnny controlled everything. Johnny fucked into him and held his arms straight, his shoulders will no doubt be sore tomorrow but Taeyong couldn’t give a flying fuck. His asshole felt utterly used, would it close after this or will it stay dilated like a toy for Johnny’s enjoyment? 

Without a care, Johnny fucked into him, sometimes grinding his cock because he liked how Taeyong screams when he does. The boy’s little cocklet hanging hard and so close to orgasm. Just a little bit more, Johnny surmised. 

A few more rough thrusts, Taeyong came. Cock splurting out a weak shoot of cum as it flinches and jerks. Johnny continues to fuck him through it. 

“daddy.. my cock!” he thrashes, as if trying to get away but his hips grinded down on Johnny’s dick as if wanting more. Johnny continued to ram into him. 

“feel good, baby?” Johnny asks, wanting to milk out how good he’s making Taeyong feels. 

“so good, daddy! Your cock feels good!” Taeyong hiccups in between getting pounded. Hole abused and tears streaming down his face from oversensitivity. Body shaking like a leaf but Johnny hasn’t cummed yet so he keeps his hole tight for johnny to fuck into. 

“you’re such a good toy, baby. Keeping your hole tight for daddy. After this, I’ll buy you something sweet, okay?” Johnny promises and Taeyong nods. At this point, he’d say yes to anything Johnny gives him. 

As his cock softens and clear liquid drizzles out, Johnny still hasn’t came. Cock so hard driving Taeyong nuts. His body would break if Johnny goes on any longer. Then, Johnny lets go of his hands and Taeyong falls down to the bed face on. Cheeks pressed to the cool sheets. 

Johnny sits up and pushed Taeyong down completely flat. His sensitive cock rubbing over the silky material and Johnny uses this new position to just fuck into Taeyong like crazy. 

Cock dragging in and out so roughly, Taeyong would be bouncing if the bed wasn’t there to keep him grounded. His ass felt numb but the pain was pleasurable. 

Thankfully, after some ruthless thrusts, Johnny grinds down deep and orgasms.

In his fucked out state, Taeyong could feel Johnny spasm and jerk in him before a warm flood fill his insides. He moaned out. 

“feels good, daddy.” he says. Johnny replied but he couldn’t comprehend what Johnny said. 

“hmm baby fuck. You feel so good, milking me like this. ‘m gonna fill you out so good.” Johnny mumbles and he fucks into Taeyong a few more times before pulling out. His dick’s gonna get chaffed for sure.  
When johnny pulls out, Taeyong could feel his hole trying to regain its tightness before gaping open but no cum pooled out, johnny fucked it too deep into him, the thought nearly made him hard again. He hears Johnny shuffle away before returning but he couldn’t care less. Just basking in the after glow of the best dicking he’s had. 

Then, he hears shutters and realizes Johnny is taking pictures of him.. his gaping ruined asshole when he felt something leak out. Taeyong whimpers and shutters go off again. Oh god, he hadn’t known he had voyeurism streak in him but Taeyong was loving it. Imagining Johnny use it to masturbate when he’s not around made him giddy. 

“I’m sorry I was rough baby.” Johnny apologizes sweetly, lying down next to Taeyong. He actually looked sorry. Taeyong giggles. 

“I liked it.” he says, he couldn’t say more. He had no energy left. Johnny frowns but pulls him in and kisses him so sweetly that Taeyong wondered whether Johnny actually did fuck his brains out just seconds ago. 

After a few minutes of lazy kisses, Johnny picked up Taeyong who immediately curled around Johnny like a cat. 

“let’s get you cleaned up. Then you can have some ice-cream, does that sound good, baby?” 

Taeyong who was making Johnny’s neck a second home simply nodded. That sounded like heaven.. 

Johnny felt bad, he didn’t have a tub so Taeyong could only have a shower. He propped up Taeyong and runs the shower, making sure the water is warm. 

Gently, he cleans up Taeyong. Making sure to clean out all his cum which took some time because he has a heavy load. Taeyong whined but lets himself be cleaned. Muscles relaxing under the water and eyes closed to appreciate the aftercare. Johnny showered him and even shampooed his hair. Fingers so gentle, Taeyong had the doubt it actually choked him earlier. 

When Johnny bundled him up in fluffy towels, he picks him up once again to carry him to the bed. He laid Taeyong down with an apologetic smile. 

“I left marks. I’m sorry.” he apologizes again. Taeyong thought it was sweet. 

“It’s okay, Johnny.” 

Then, johnny dressed him up in clean clothes and even blow dried his hair before changing the sheets and putting him down. 

After the mindblowing sex and the gentle aftercare, Taeyong felt like his body was sinking into the softness of the mattress. His eyes drooped lazily, he wanted to be cuddled. Johnny smiles and kisses his forehead. 

“let me dress and bring you something to eat first okay, Taeyongie?” he didn’t wait for an answer though, instead he puts on a t-shirt and his sweatpants before going out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Putting a glass of water and a bowl of ice cream on a tray, he carried it into the bedroom. 

Taeyong was awake but his eyes a little dazed. Johnny walks to his side and sits down. 

“Ice-cream?” he asks and Taeyong opens his mouth, expecting to be fed. Johnny obeys and feeds him slowly. The coldness of the ice-cream should coax Taeyong out of subspace slowly and help relieve the ache in the boy's throat. 

Finishing the bowl of peppermint ice-cream, Johnny feeds him water to chase afterwards, dearly hoping Taeyong wouldn’t get a sore throat the next day. The idol seemed to still be in subspace but wasn't as deep as he was before. Afterwards, Johnny left the dishes by the side table and climbed under the quilt with Taeyong who immediately crawled into the space between his arms. 

Taeyong fell asleep with Johnny holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/bunnykingdy) lets be moots!!


End file.
